Infirmary date
by kiaser15
Summary: One-shot about Dick's reaction to Babs getting hurt. Dick/Babs romance and a green boy! R&R please! Made because there aren't enough Dick/Babs!


**Authors note:**

**Becca: Another one-shot!**

**Kiaser: Wait is this number 4?**

**Becca: Yep I think so!**

**Kiaser: Young Justice Invasion is intense but I want Batgirl/Nightwing interaction.**

**Becca: I don't own anything other than my fan girl love!**

**Kiaser: Please turn off your cellphones during the movie…**

Barbara Gordon is also known as Batgirl. She loves flying around the rooftops of Gotham and hanging out with her team. Barbara also loves Garfield's funny antics… most of the time. This time though Babs wished that Gar would just shut up and stop talking. She sighs for the fifth time since they got back from their mission and glares at the green shape changer as he talks, "…Yeah Batgirl got shot at and she was bleeding though I think it stopped. She was so brave but it looked like she was in so much pain and I can't believe that she is still standing…"

Nightwing A.K.A Dick Grayson is listening to the rambling shape changer and slipping worried glances towards Babs every few seconds. She catches one of his stares and meets it with an angry look. His frown deepens and he turns back to Gar, "Okay that is enough… Good job guys! If you'll excuse me; I have to take Batgirl to the infirmary."

Gar then notices Babs death stare and turns a pale green color as he realizes what he had done. Babs starts to pout as she thinks back to the mission.

_It was a relatively simple mission, observe and report but since when did anything go good for the team. The team was composed of Batgirl, Beastboy, Impulse, and Superboy. They were sent to observe a military base that was supposed to be corrupted. They land the ship and get out a few miles from the base. Beastboy turned into a monkey and started swinging above their heads as they walked and Batgirl expected Impulse to run ahead like Flash would but instead he stayed by her side. _

_Batgirl was kind of creeped out the way Impulse didn't stop staring at her as she walked. She turned her head towards him and said, "Good day for a hike." _

_That left Impulse spluttering for an answer as she stared at him in shock. He finally found his tongue and he whispered, "You like hikes in the future to but it is so awesome to be walking next to you!"_

_Batgirl raises an eyebrow, "Why is that so awesome? Do I not like you? Or can I not go on hikes?"_

_He frowns sadly, "No you can't make time to go on a hike with an uncool kid like me… your words not mine."_

_Batgirl smirks, "You should have told me to get the stick out of my ass! Then I would've hiked with you… in fact remind me that I swore that I would go hiking with you this day!"_

_He is beaming so largely his face looked like he was going to burst and he said, "Could I cash that in before I get in the future?" _

_Batgirl gives him a genuine smile, "You don't have to cash it in; you just have to ask."_

_Impulse grabs Batgirl in a huge hug and she ruffles his hair. When they pull away Impulse is about to say something but Superboy beats him to it saying, "We are almost there so be quiet… the main purpose of this mission is stealth."_

_Beastboy swings down and we come up on the army base. It is huge and heavily guarded and not welcoming. Superboy motions for them to split up and get into the base and they all go in different directions._

_Batgirl finds a vent and slips into the system. She uses her wrist computer to get the floor plan and shimmies her way through until she gets to her rendezvous point. When she drops down she sees Beastboy waiting in the deserted room. She puts her hand on his shoulder, "Where is Impulse and Superboy?"_

_Beastboy turns and responds, "No idea… they haven't triggered an alarm yet so they probably haven't gotten caught."_

_Batgirl turns on her wrist computer and looks at the security footage. As she does that two pairs of feet approach and Superboy's gruff voice calls out, "We're here now let's get the information they wanted and get out."_

_Batgirl starts to look through the crates when she sees a black metal gun like the ones used in the crimes, "I found something!"_

_Superboy, Beastboy, and Impulse come running up and see the crates full of the guns. Superboy gives Batgirl a rare smile and says, "Okay take pictures and a gun for evidence and to figure out what they do and how they work!"_

_Impulse picks up a gun and says, "How do we know that they don't have tracking devices?"_

_Batgirl uses her wrist computer and scans the gun, "No bugs and I have a rough mechanical blueprint that has already been sent to Nightwing. I'm taking pictures now and sending them… Done let's take the gun and scram." Then Batgirl plucks the gun from Impulse's hand and puts in a hidden compartment in her belt._

_Just as they are about to part ways and meet at the outdoor rendezvous point when a troop of armed soldiers came walking into the room. They see us then they attack with their guns. Superboy just stands there, Beastboy shape changes into a bug, Impulse speeds towards them, and Batgirl is left to dodge the bullets. _

_Impulse finally gets all the guns but right as he got the last gun Batgirl got hit by a bullet. It hit her lower left stomach and she let out a gasp of pain as it cleanly when in and out of her. Batgirl wobbled but then ran at the men. Within minutes the fight is over and the team of four are running through the hallways. Suddenly Impulse gasped and picked a very agitated Batgirl up. _

_Superboy gave him a questioning look and Impulse replies, "Look at her lover left stomach."_

_Superboy's face was angry when he saw that Batgirl had a gun wound and he ordered Impulse, "Take her to the ship as fast as you can go… do not engage in combat whatsoever." _

_Impulse nods and suddenly Batgirls world blurs as Impulse sprints her towards the ship. When they get there they have to wait ten minutes before Superboy and Beastboy hurriedly enter the ship. Soon the ship is in the air and heading towards Mount Justice and Batgirl is bound and her bleeding stopped._

Nightwing gently grabs Babs elbow and leads her towards the caves medical bay. She decides to try to get him to let her go and starts, "You know I am really…"

Dick turns towards her and pushes her up against the wall, "You're not okay! Don't lie! You could have died today and I would have felt so horrible! Impulse, Superboy, and Beastboy would have felt so horrible. I would have lost you because you are too stubborn to admit your hurt god dammit. You have to know that is not okay! You know that I can't lose you right?"

Babs looks at the angry male who is pinning her against the wall and lays her face against his chest, "Nightwing I don't know why this is such a big deal; you and I both get hurt all the time at Gotham and when we go on missions for the team."

Dick pulls her into an embrace and says, "I love you Babs… will you go on a date with me?"

Babs nods happily, "Sure. Where? When?"

Dick smirks and says, "Right now. In the infirmary."

Babs opens her mouth to protest but he cuts her off by pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Then to top it all off he gives her the famous Grayson puppy dog face, "Pretty please Babs!"

I smile, "Fine… but you still have to take me on a real date."

As he leads me to the infirmary he says, "That does count as a real date but fine I will take you on a real date!"

**Authors note:**

**Becca: I really like this…**

**Kiaser: Sure…**

**Becca: Read and review! You can flame me if you want… I'll just curl up in a corner and cry for a while.**

**Kiaser: Bye (she's not kidding about the crying thing… she cries easy.) **

***SPOILERS* Becca: For weird things though! You can push me down and beat me up and I won't cry but one of my favorite character cough cough Artemis cough cough dying made me cry. THEN SHE ISN'T DEAD! WHHHAAAATTTT! **

**Kiaser: Review! Sorry for Becca's spoilers!**


End file.
